


Shota

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Sexual Tension, cockslut John, holy shit these tags, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John can't keep his eyes off the elder Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for my gal ellery because she's a great palnachbro/rp partner and i love her a lot  
> she wanted late night brojohn with a daddy kink, super shota/cockslut john, and dirty talk along with whatever i feel like adding  
> i sure did attempt to oblige
> 
> p.s. all the smut is in the second chapter so if you're not into mad sexual tension and johnny boy being awks you can just skip to there

You hum along to the radio while your dad drives to Dave's house, jiggling your knee absently while you watch the high rise your best bro lives in gradually get larger as you approach, winding through the narrow but busy city streets.  
It's your first time staying at the Strider residence (and it's going to be for your entire March break!), and your father is acting as if you're moving the entire way across the country, not to the other side of the city. He's been giving you speeches all throughout the drive across town.  
"Remember, son. Be responsible! No underage drinking, no parties, no drugs, no girls! I'm very proud of you for building up such a respectable social life. It's.." he keeps going, starting off a lecture about how proud he is for you being a normal teenage boy and having a friend or two. Honestly, you're pretty glad to be getting out of the house for a little while. You love your dad, you really do, but these constant cakes and notes of pride are getting annoying. You're sixteen- it's embarrassing to be constantly smothered by your father, even in public! He's practically overflowing with pride from all orfaces at all times. It's a bit too much, seriously.  
Which is why you can't get your duffle bag hefted over your shoulder and your ass out of the car fast enough when he pulls up in front of the large building.  
"Johnathan, wait!" he calls, rolling down the window. "Son, are you sure you're up to the responsibility of staying away from home? I'd understand if you'd like to just come back with me right now, and I'm sure David would also."  
"No, Dad, I'm sure. I'll be fine, promise."  
"I love you, John."  
"Love you too, Dad," you grumble, hurrying inside the building and grabbing your phone, sending Dave a quick text asking what floor he's on again.  
You receive a response quickly, instructing you to just go to the top floor and he'll have his brother meet you in the hall.  
You're huffing and puffing and red in the face by the time you're at the top floor because holy shit, it should be illegal to have that many stairs. Why didn't somebody warn you? You push through the heavy doors at the top, breathing hard and radiating accomplishment that you actually made it to where you had to go, and you're frozen in your tracks when you see the person standing in front of you.  
He's tall and obviously muscular, defined through his thin white polo (he's even wearing the collar popped- what a douche! Who does that?), with golden skin covered in freckles, darker and more clustered than Dave's, and honey-blonde hair spiking out around the orange hat nestled in the locks. He has equally spiky sunglasses nestled over his eyes, almost comically large and hiding most of his face. You can see a small, amused-looking smirk plain as day. All in all, he's so attractive it kind of hurts your eyes to look at him.  
"You ok, kid?" he says; his voice is way deeper than his brother's, southern twang more pronounced. He sounds kind of like a sexy cowboy.  
Alright, you definitely did not just think that.  
You can't reply properly, too busy not breathing. You realize this and set to remedy this fact in a moment, choking out a huge breath and coughing when it's over, which turns into you practically hacking up a lung. He flashsteps beside you, gloved hand rubbing your back. He looks awkwardly concerned.  
"Whoah, li'l dude, calm it down. They're just some stairs. Dave shoulda warned you."  
You eventually manage to motion for the front pocket of your bag, and he gets the hint, digging through it.  
"What? What're you.. shit, is this an inhaler?" he helps the mouthpiece to your lips, and your hand covers his to release the puff of medication and aids you in finally catching your breath. You're leaning onto him so much he's practically holding you, a fact you'll probably be overjoyed with later, when you aren't trying really hard not to die.  
When that's ensured and you're only wheezing slightly, he pushes you back onto your feet carefully, hands on your shoulders supporting you when you sway a little, head spinning. You wait a few minutes before reassuring him you're not about to keel over anymore.  
"Ok, ok. I'm good. Stairs just get me sometimes." All exercise, really. You're slightly pudgy and not very fit, admittedly, because asthma like yours and working out tend to clash slightly, and you don't always have a big, attractive man to help you with your inhaler.  
"Dude, you're here fer, like, two seconds and you're already almost dyin' on me. This isn't a good sign."  
"Nah, it happens. A lot, actually. Nothing to worry about!"  
"D'you get like that when you fuck?" he's so casual about it that you almost start choking again. You're really awkward when you reply, and you inwardly curse yourself for that. An attractive guy appears and you turn into a bumbling idiot after almost dying on him. Nice one, Egbert.  
"Uh.. I don't really know?"  
"Oh. A virgin, eh?"  
"..yeah. I'm only sixteen."  
"I lost mine when I was two years younger than you, kid. No shame in startin' early."  
You're pretty much as red as Dave's color of choice when you pass through the apartment door Bro opened for you, incredibly flustered, which he finds amusing.  
"Dave! I didn't kill your shota! Almost, but not quite," he calls, dropping down the bag he had taken off your shoulder with a loud thump. Dave appears from a doorway you think leads to his bedroom, hair (a shade or two lighter than Bro's and tidy and soft-looking as opposed to pointy and sharp like Bro's) messy and red shirt wrinkled. You don't doubt he fell asleep in the time it had taken you to get up to the apartment.  
"'Almost' killed him?"  
"Yeah. Kid saw my sugoi bod and about keeled over," he teases, and you blush even more furiously.  
"Dude, no! That it so not how it happened." You inform Dave, who laughs. You can almost hear him rolling his eyes from across the room.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon, bro. You can put your stuff in my room."  
You dump your bag beside Dave's messy bed before flopping down on said messy bed. You then proceed to have a very long and very pointless conversation in which your best bro explained the definition of a "shota" and why his brother referred to you as such. You were left with the conclusion that Japan is very, very weird and so is Bro Strider.  
"Dude, d'you wanna watch a couple movies?" Dave asks after that's cleared up.  
"Huh? Oh, sure. You can even pick, since it's your apartment!"  
"As if I'd let you pick," he scoffs, standing up from his place on the bed and stretching with a groan, heading out into the living room. You follow like a puppy, but stand back when he leans into Bro's room, feeling kind of shy around the elder Strider. "Hey, Bro, you wanna watch some movies with us 'til you gotta work?"  
"Yeah," he says, sounding like he's stretching. You find yourself wondering if he was napping, and if he sleeps in all his clothes or just his underwear or possibly even nothing at all, but you stop that train of thought real quick because you know if you didn't things were about to get very, very awkward. You make your way to sit down on the middle cushion of the couch, relaxing back against that of said couch.  
Both Striders come and plop down on either side of you seemingly in sync, something you find really amusing but also kind of flustering because you are a hormonal teenager and both Striders are fairly attractive and they are sitting fairly close to you; so close, in fact, that you can feel their body heat hitting your skin and frankly, that's quite distracting.  
You can't really focus on the dumb movie; you keep sneaking glances at the elder Strider. He really is something to look at, all muscle and strength and just pure attractiveness. You kind of feel embarrassed for being so attracted to him.  
You think he catches you staring a few times, because he's smirking at you again and looking at you from the corner of his eye like he knows exactly what you're thinking, and he keeps bumping his knee against yours, and is Bro Strider hitting on you? No. He can't be. He's hot and older, and you're chubby and sixteen, but his gloved hand is definitely on your thigh now, and he's still giving you a little look out of the corner of his eye while still keeping up the front of staring at the television. Your heart jumps a little, and you're full on staring at him. No, more like gaping. He looks amused at your reaction, hand creeping up your thigh. You jolt when Dave elbows you in your ribs, and Bro's hand actually disappears.  
"Dude, watch! I love this part!" he hisses, not looking from the screen. Oh, good. You thought he would be harassing you about his brother's hand being in such a compromising place.  
Bro keeps his hands to himself all through the the rest of the movie (and the next- some shitty kids' movie called Bee Movie that they deem 'BEEautifully ironic'), and you're not going to lie and say you're not disappointed by this. God, you're turning into such a whore.  
After Bee Movie, Bro moves his hand from where it's spread out along the back of the couch behind you and stands, stretching his arms out above his head. You don't miss how his polo rides up a little from this action, revealing some of his tanned back, and you didn't think something so non-sexual could be such a turn on.  
"Alright, kiddies. I'm off to the club for a few hours," he yawns. "Don't wait up."  
"Aight, Bro. We'll be bad, promise." Dave responds. You just kind of watch him turn and shoot you a fleeting little grin before flashstepping into his bedroom and returning a moment later with a box of his records. He gives the two of you a little farewell wave over his shoulder and leaves without looking back.  
"Now what?" Dave asks as the door shuts. You pause a moment, thinking.  
"Could you tell me more about your brother?"  
Your friend looks kind of confused, but responds.  
"Bro? The dude's a fucking god. Not literally the god of fucking, well.. maybe, alright probably, but that's not what I meant. The shit with a katana, the shit with a throwing star, the shit with turntables and robots. He even has a robot of himself. It was kind of creepy at first, but Brobot's hellatight. Tighter than that Gucci, man. The puppet thing is pretty rad, too. Well, not the smuppets. I dislike those greatly." He shudders, probably thinking of being smothered by plush rumps, "But Cal? He's almost as cool as Bro. Just.. he's really, really cool, man. You can't even fathom the amount of cool the li'l man is packin'. It's like, every time he walks into the room the place turns into fuckin' Antarctica. That's how cool he is. Why?"  
You make up some bullshit excuse about being curious about who you're going to be living with for the next week and he believes you.  
The two of you end up watching a few shitty made for TV Syfy movies, both laughing at the bad effects, before the two of you fall asleep on his bed while engaging in some mad rad brocuddles.  
You wake in the middle of the night with a tightness in your shorts, pressing up against Dave's ass where you're being the big spoon. You flush bright red when you remember what you were dreaming about, and who you were dreaming about doing it with. (hint: you were dreaming about sucking Bro's dick)  
You immediately detangle yourself from Dave, really not wanting to wake him up with your little problem. The sun should be rising soon, it feels like, so you just worm your way back into the main room of the apartment and head towards the kitchen for a drink of water to clear your head. Then you notice Bro's door is cracked and there's a light on inside. He must just be getting home.  
You can't help your curiousity, sparing a look through the sliver of open door, and you're a tad shocked at what you see.  
Bro's back is to you, and he's in the process of stripping off his shirt. You see the tight muscles of his back contract and flex as he pulls the shirt over his head in one fluid movement, not as much as tousling his hat in his immaculately styled hair. You check him out thoroughly, eyes going over his freckled, broad shoulders, down the curve of his spine, and over the cute dimples of his lower back. You can see a sliver of orange waistband peeking up over his baggy black pants, and your mouth actually starts to water. You lean in a little further, trying to see more, and your shifting moves the door, which lets out a loud, drawn-out squeak. He stiffens, turning to look at you, glasses still firmly in place along with his pokerface.  
Bro studies you for a long moment before he speaks, calm and collected while he drawls out his words.  
"Well, shota, are you gonna come in or are you jus' gonna stand there and look pretty?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then they frick.

"Well, shota, are you gonna come in or are you jus' gonna stand there and look pretty?"  
You don't understand how you could really look pretty standing there with your jaw dropping every time you manage to shut your mouth like an oversized goldfish, but you move into the room all the same, aware of the bulge in your boxers that you know he can see because of that smug little look on his face.  
"I saw how you've been lookin' at me. You want the Di, do you not?"  
"Uh. And if I do?" you ask, putting on a brave face.  
"Then I'll have to do somethin' about it, kid. Now do you want me or not?"  
He knows you do. He's just trying to get you to say it out loud.  
"Yes, Bro. I want you."  
There isn't even a moment's pause before he's on you, tilting your chin up with a rough hand, pulling you up so that you've got to stand on the tips of your toes to avoid his grip being painful. His mouth is harsh on yours, tongue forcing your lips open to welcome him. He tastes like tobacco and heat when that tongue drags along yours.  
You start to fight for dominance in the kiss but then you realize a) he's going to win anyway, and b) you really, really like the thought of being dominated by him.  
His other hand moves down your side, making you squeak a little-hey, your sides are sensitive!- and trailing back to give your ass a firm grab, which elicits another small sound of surprise from you. He seems to like what he feels, so he starts kneading your round ass while he kisses you.  
After what seems like forever, you really can't breathe, so you make a little noise of complaint against his lips and he pulls away, leaving a trail of rough kisses down your throat. You feel his five o'clock shadow tickling against your skin, which is a pretty weird sensation, but his lips and teeth on your throat keep you from laughing. You gasp loudly at a particularly hard suck right below your jaw.   
"Uh.. you're not," you have to pause due to the shiver that goes through you when he gives a long, hot lick up your throat. "You're not leaving any marks, are you?" you ask.  
"And if I am?"  
"Not where Dave can see." You feel kind of guilty saying those words, but you also feel Bro grin against your skin, which both adds to the guilt and distracts you from it.  
"So I can go on and take some clothes off you, shota?"  
You take a deep breath. "Yeah."  
After you give your consent, you find yourself pushed back onto the bed with one Bro Strider climbing over you, insistant hands pushing up the hem of your sleep shirt until it gets stuck on your arms.  
"Put yer arms up." He isn't asking, so you comply immediately, and he finishes taking off your shirt before resting his hands down on your sides. Your glasses are askew and he's laughing at your hair, so you're blushing as you adjust your glasses and look up at him.   
"Kawaii as fuck," he murmurs before setting his lips on your collarbone, sucking deep purple hickies into your skin. Well, you know they're only red now, but they're going to be an ugly purple tomorrow. He leaves a line of them down your collarbone and licks over them before tightening his grip, and you involuntarially let out a soft moan. Bro looks up at you in disbelief, doing it again, probably to test you. Another moan makes its way out of your throat, and you blush from the tips of your ears right down to that line of hickies. Bro gives you an evil little grin and shifts his whole body down to lick up your side, then leaving another fuckton of hickies all over your sensitive spots. You're squirming and whimpering under him by now, asking him for more, bulge in your pants pressed into his chest where he's lying between your legs.  
"More? What d'you want, exactly?"  
"Suck me. Or let me do it to you. I don't really care, just.. something!"  
He climbs off of you, and when you blink, he's not wearing anything. You blush even harder, looking away.  
"C'mon, kid. Have you given head before?"  
"No. Like I said, I'm a virgin."  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Jus' lie between my legs."  
You scoot down to do as he instructed, your face situated right by his groin. He's hard, and damn, is he big. Long and thick and holy shit are those piercings.  
He has shiny silver bars lining his underside, seven of 'em, and a big ring right through the head. You must be staring, because he chuckles quietly.  
"What? Never seen a guy with some metal before?"  
You shake your head dumbly. "Do they hurt?"  
"If I get 'em caught on something, sure. But when there's a mouth on them, they jus' feel good. Go on. Try it."  
So you do. You very gently take him in your hand and lean down to give his head a big lick, jostling the metal in him, and he groans softly, a hand twining in your thick black hair. You like that noise, you really like that sound, so you do it again and again, working your way up to carefully take the ring between your teeth and jerk your head to the side a little, really moving the metal. You were worried it was too rough, but then Bro let out a loud, honest to goodness moan, and you knew he liked it.  
You drag your tongue up in a long lick up his shaft now, starting to like the taste a lot. Bro makes these delicious little panting sounds when you start sucking on spots up the side of his dick at random, each almost-kiss making a pornographic little sucking noise. After a while you're making little noises of pleasure, really liking this.  
Soon Bro's giving your hair a sharp tug, pulling your face away from him. You make a soft little noise of complaint at being seperated from your new best friend, and he looks amused.  
"Li'l bro's best friend's a huge cockslut. Who woulda known? Anyway, John, I want you to suck me now. Actually suck me."  
You try, wrapping your lips around his head, and he stops you immediately.  
"Fuck, kid, watch the teeth!" he hisses.  
"Oh. Uh, sorry."  
"Wrap your lips around them and try again."  
You do, and take the head up into your mouth again, eyes on him for reassurance.  
"Yeah, y'got it, jus' take s'more, fuck!" His already thick accent is getting even more pronounced, and you think you rather like being the cause of that, so you relax your jaw a little and start taking him up into your mouth slowly, carefully. Both sides of the bars on the underside of his cock catch on your lip, and you both moan when that happens. You feel the cool metal hit your flattened tongue as you take more and more, only stopping once it proves too much for you to swallow down without choking, eyes on his face. His shades have become dislodged by now, and you can see his burning orange eyes are on your face. You start to bob your head, breathing through your nose so you don't have to take your head off him. It's really, really hot, and though you were nervous, the slightly salty taste and musky smell of him push all that away.  
It takes a long while for him to get close, so long that if you weren't having so much fun with it you'd be disheartened. Bro's gloved hand tugs at your hair, and you look up with a confused and muffled "mmmmurf?"  
"John, 'm gonna cum. Get off me. I wanna blow on yer face, shota."  
You pull off him then, swiping your thumb over the pre at his tip and smearing it around while you nuzzle his shaft almost lovingly, humming happily as you get an idea to try and push him over the edge.  
"I want you to cum on my face, daddy."  
And then he jerks your head back with a little curse, and you meet his hazy eyes as he releases in thick strings all over your face.  
His grip loosens and he curses again at he comes down from his high, breath coming fast. You lick the cum off your lips, not liking the taste as much as you like Bro's reaction when you lick it up.  
"C'mon, John. Get up here, I'll clean you off."  
You climb over his much bigger form to lie on his chest. He's a lot less rough now when he tilts your face down to kiss your lips before giving you little kisses all over your face, clearing the cum off. You find it really, really hot, because oh my god he's licking his own cum up off your face like it's nothing and oh my god.  
"Bro?" your voice is quiet, and he responds with his lips against your cheek.  
"Hmm?"  
"I want you t'fuck me," you murmur, and he pauses, breath hitching.  
"Babe, have you seen my cock?"  
"Yeah. I've had it down my throat, Bro."  
"Have you ever even fingered yourself?"  
You flush. "No."  
"My dick isn't small. Would you really like that being the first thing to penetrate you?"  
Oh. "No."  
"I'll eat you out if you want, maybe finger you a little?" he offers. Oh..   
"Hell yes."  
"Get on your knees, lift yer hips. Face in the pillow."  
You don't think you've ever moved as fast as you do to comply. You shiver at the sudden breeze when Bro pulls your boxers down over the curve of your ass. He leans in and bites the sensitive skin there gently, and you bite your lip to muffle the noise that threatens to spill out when he licks over the slightly pained area, then trails his tongue down over your ass, spreading your cheeks and planting a shockingly wet kiss right at your entrance.  
"JESUSFUCKINGHOLYSHIITTT," you gasp out, and he chuckles, so close to you that you can feel his breath on your wet hole.  
"Calm it down, babe. Remember the sleepin' kid in the next room."  
You take a shuddery breath. "Daddy? You can go on, now."  
He presses his mouth there again now. His tongue traces shapes around your hole, figure eights and circles and meaningless, ever-changing patterns, and it's driving you crazy. So crazy you're moaning and whimpering and writhing under him.  
"Daddy, please. More."  
Then he starts tonguing at your hole with new meaning, trying to prod you open and get you to relax and let him in, which you do after a little while, and then oh god, he's inside you and his tongue is wet and hot and moving inside you and that's when you realize his tongue is pierced too. You can feel a little ball of metal catching on the ring of muscle, giving a little resistance when he pushes his tongue deeper inside of you, and you moan quietly at the sensation.   
You're putty under his mouth, and then you're putty under his mouth and fingers when he brings two of them up to stretch your hole open and stick his tongue in between his fingertips to more efficiently eat you out, licking up against your walls and teasing you with that metal and though it burns as you're stretched, it feels so fucking good you have to press your face into the pillows to keep from crying out.  
He's working you so well you're on the edge in a ridiculously short amount of time.  
"Daddy, I'm close, I'm so close," you whimper, pulling your face out of the pillow momentarily. He hums into you, voice low in his throat and vibrations driving you up the fucking wall. His other hand wraps firmly around you to start jacking you off unbearably slowly and you realize his gloves are still on, which is really, really fucking hot. You love that you can feel the hems of them brushing against your hole, because he's about in to the knuckle.  
When you cum, it's all over your stomach and Bro's gloved hand. A gasped moan of "daddy!" makes its way out of your mouth, loud even through the pillow. He's sure to stroke you all throughout your orgasm, only stopping when you whimper to complain of overstimulation. You turn over in time to see him licking off the glove you made a mess of, eyes on you.   
You curse quietly, but then get an idea, wanting to impress him. You move up to him, ignoring the slimy feel of your ass, and take his face in your hands, kissing him hard. He's obviously moderately surprised but gets it under control in a moment to kiss you back. You're in control this time, tonguing at his mouth eagerly and finding that he hadn't yet swallowed. You take some of your foul-tasting cum from him, proceeding to have a fairly long makeout session in which the two of you shared your cum until it was gone. When you slowly pull away from him, a milky white strand links your lips, and he licks his to break it.  
"Shit, kid."  
"Did you like that, daddy?"  
He flushes visibly at the name.  
"Daddy?" he questions. "I didn't know I had a daddy kink but fuck, that's hot. And yeah, I liked that. Y'taste good, kid."  
"Bro?" you ask hesitantly.  
"Mm?" he replies, lying down beside you.  
"I thought that after you did that stuff, you were s'posed to, like, cuddle or some shit."  
"Are you sayin' you wanna cuddle me, shota?"  
"I guess I am."  
He chuckles. "Get up here then."  
You scoot up on the bed and snuggle into his side, smiling contentedly as he wraps a strong arm around you.  
"Bro?"  
"Yeah?" he sounds tired.  
"I let you put your tongue in my ass."  
"And?"  
"D'you think that constitutes me a boyfriend?"  
He blanches.  
"Uh, kid. You're, like, sixteen. Isn't this illegal?"  
"We've already fucked, you douche. What's the difference between that and dating? With dating, there'd be a hell of a lot more of it," you promise, and he laughs.  
"Y'know what? I like you. I'll try the whole dating thing if it'll please your shota ass, and perhaps get me inside of that shota ass."  
Hell yes.  
And so you fall back to sleep, cuddled up to your new lover with a smile on your face, listening to his comforting heartbeat.  
You wake back with Dave, fully dressed and confused.  
He's got no clue what happened, and he remains that way all throughout the week, which is filled with late-night touches and makeouts when Dave's in the shower. You find ways to meet Bro as often as you can, sleeping together and having movie nights and secluded dates. The two of you are happy, kept a secret.


End file.
